


Fuck me, you're my only hope

by FandomSensoryOverload, JqcketUser



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Involuntary daddy kink, M/M, OOC, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSensoryOverload/pseuds/FandomSensoryOverload, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqcketUser/pseuds/JqcketUser
Summary: Based off of: “Help me Hux you're my only fuck.”





	Fuck me, you're my only hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fanfic with my friend. This was made in a Google Docs. I don't really know their personalities but FandomSensoryOverload ships this a lot so I did my best. (we laughed so hard at this)  
> I don't know how to italicize but I've seen people do the slashies //

“Fuck me Hux you're my only hope,” said Kylo breathily with his abnormally hot deep voice. “Save me from our sexual tension.”

“I'll try my best sir.”

“What did I tell you to call me?”

“Sorry...babe...”

“Good,” Kylo said as he turned back to stare out the window of the bridge with an awkward cough.

“Oh fuck, jesus, take him to his room before he embarasses himself further,” Phasma said. Mitaka and Unamo could be seen fangirling in the background. 

Hux fucking manhandled Kylo and /zoomed/ to his room. “Oh Hux, you're so strong to be carrying the most powerful Sith Lord in the entire galaxy!”, Kylo swooned over-dramatically. Hux then bitch faced all the way to Kylo’s room.

Hux made sure to lock the door, unlike every other fanfic out there, (woah, fourth wall break) and plopped Kylo on the bed. “Oh, how rough. Smash my ass daddy!”

“Gladly,” Hux replied, and immediately began stripping. Kylo threw a wad of currency at Hux and cat-called. Hux shook his ass at the attention. Kylo wapped it repeatedly. He wapped it so thoroughly it looked like those red assed baboons. Kylo decided enough sexual tension was enough and threw all his clothes off, hitting Hux in the eye with a sock.

“Fuck, my eye!” Hux said. “You’re ass is so mine now. I'm topping.”

Kylo gasped and was immediately so turned on he couldn’t contain himself anymore. “Oh daddy!” He whines and threw his head back on the bed spreading his legs wide like a pregnant woman with stirrups. 

Hux towered over him on the bed and grabbed some space lube that was conveniently on the night stand. Or something. He slicked his fingers up and began inserting them into Kylo’s throbbing hole.

Kylo gasped with pleasure. “Yes daddy give it to me! FILL ME UP! MAKE ME SPACE PREGANTE!”

“I will try my /hardest/ babe,” Hux waggled his brows. Kylo wapped his forehead for the bad pun.

When Hux deemed Kylo ready for his fantastic pounding, he touched his tip to his hole and began pushing in slowly.

“Aaah..”, Kylo drooled on the pillow.

Then Hux rammed into Kylo’s butt until Kylo was screaming for him to touch him. He followed through by rubbing his length with a strong hand.

“A-aah! I'm coming baby!”, Kylo moaned.

Then they bursted and the two storm troopers patrolling turned around when they heard a scream of pleasure, yet again this week.


End file.
